1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conduit structures for containing electrical wiring, and for providing a fluid channel, and particularly to a conduit assembly for incorporation in an automatic read type blood pressure reading device.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Automatic read blood pressure reading devices include generally a blood pressure cuff having an inflatable section and a microphone for generating electrical signals indicative of blood flow. These reading devices require therefore several types of input leads. In particular, they require electrical power wires for supplying voltage to the microphone, an electrical signal wire for carrying an electrical signal from a microphone, and an air tube for supplying air to an inflatable section of the cuff.
The multiple input leads of these devices create certain potential operational problems. One problem which has been noted with prior art automatic blood pressure measuring devices is that the multiple input leads have a tendency to get entangled during use. Another problem noted with automatic type blood pressure measuring devices is that electrical input leads of these devices in particular have been observed to become structurally weakened from stresses encountered during use. Still another problem with these devices is that prior art structures for containing multiple input leads typically have associated therewith seams and crevices which tend to trap contaminants and particalated matter, including blood. An example is the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,937 wherein particulate is readily trapped in crevices defined between a proximal end of a conduit housing which houses air tube and an insulated conductor, and the exterior surfaces of the tube and the conductor.
There is a need for an improved conduit assembly for an automatic blood pressure cuff.